Realizations
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Sabrina realises a few things about herself .... SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Title: Realisations  
Author: Tasha Miller  
Feedback: Yes please - tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Rating: Pg - Pg13   
  
Chapter One/Teaser  
  
"You're a virgin?" Roxie asked  
"Well, yea," Sabrina replied, blushing. The two girls were sitting on the couch, the debris of a party littering the floor and no other people in sight.  
"How? I mean, well why haven't you, you know … done it?" Roxie watched the other girl with interest  
"I just never wanted to take that step" Sabrina replied "I was never really ready to take any relationships to that level"   
Roxie raised an eyebrow and looked the other girl up and down before straddling her lap. She leaned close and whispered in Sabrina's ear. "Tell me, honestly, what are you thinking about right now?"   
"I-I'm thinking, um, we should clean up" Sabrina moved to get up, but Roxies weight kept her pinned down.  
"Are you sure it isn't something more like this?" Roxie asked as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sabrinas.   
Sabrina looked up at Roxie then nodded, then shook her head "I don't know" She sighed  
"Have you ever thought you were gay, or just happily denied it?" Roxie asked, her voice edged with anger.  
"I'm not gay!" Sabrina exclaimed "And what about you? You've been out with plenty of guys"  
"I'm Bisexual, and comfortable with it" Roxie got up off Sabrina "maybe you should work out what you are and accept it" Roxie snapped as she stormed out the front door.  
Sabrina sat alone, her world turned upside down again; she didn't want to be any more different than she already was. But could she really continue to deny the truth now? 


	2. -

Chapter 2  
  
Sabrina was lying on her bed when Roxie crept back in. "I'm sorry" Roxie said as she stared at her feet.  
"What for?" Sabrina asked  
"For what I did and said. I had no right to imply those things. I guess I'd had a bit too much to drink" Roxie spoke softly and out of character. After a long moment of awkward silence Sabrina spoke,  
"You where right"  
"I was right about what?" Roxie asked looking over at the blonde.  
"About me denying the truth, about me been gay" Sabrina admitted  
"Wait, you mean you really are gay?" Roxie asked shocked  
"Yea" Sabrina looked up at her "I thought you knew"  
Roxie laughed "No, not really" She moved over and sat down next to Sabrina on her bed "So what now?"  
"I was hoping you would tell me," Sabrina said, Roxie just grinned and leaned to kiss Sabrina.   
"Are you sure? Roxie asked, Sabrina looked at her, all defences down and looking almost afraid  
"Not really, but you kissing me feels better than anything else I've ever experienced." She paused for a moment; thinking, "It feels right" she finished before kissing the other girl.  
  
Sabrina woke her limbs entangled with another persons; her head pillowed on a shoulder and long dark hair covered her vision. "Morning" She mumbled before snuggling closer to her girlfriend.  
"Morning" was the sleepy reply  
Sabrina let out a contented sigh "I never want to leave here" She murmured, followed by a low growl from her stomach. Roxie smirked at her "How about I go make us some breakfast, you wait here" Roxie then disentangled herself and left the room to get breakfast. Sabrina lay on the bed smiling, she knew this was right, just spending a night in Roxies arms was so much better than anything with Harvey or Josh, neither of them had come close to making her feel the way the Roxie did.  
  
Roxie walked out into the kitchen and opened a few cupboards and looking in the fridge before deciding on frozen waffles. Once breakfast was ready she picked up the plate of waffles and was about to head back to the bedroom when there was a knock at the door. She put down breakfast and went and opened the door  
"Hey Roxie!" Roxie found herself in a tight bear hug from a tall dark and handsome man.  
"James" Roxie chocked out "What are you doing here?" She asked  
"I came to see you, oh yum breakfast!" He reached over and grabbed a waffle  
"Hey! Those aren't for you!" She exclaimed "Look this is a really bad time"  
He laughed "Sorry, I should have called first, look there's a coffee shop around here, Gildas I think, or something"  
"Hildas"  
"Right, anyway meet more for lunch there"  
"James I'm busy" She protested  
"Fine" He said as he jumped onto the couch "I'll just make myself comfortable"  
"Ok, fine I'll meet you for coffee" She dragged him up and pushed him towards the door "Just GO!"  
"Ok, see you at lunch Roxie" He said as he sauntered off.  
  
"Hey, what took so long, did I hear someone? Oh waffles!" Sabrina grabbed for the food   
"You're so cute," she said as she climbed back in bed and kissed the blonde  
"So did I hear someone else out there?" Sabrina asked  
Roxie was silent for a few moments "Um, it wasn't anyone"  
"But it was someone" Sabrina said around a mouthful of food  
"Yea, just one of those sales people" Roxie lied  
"Oh … ok" 


	3. -

Chapter 3  
  
Roxie walked into the coffee shop and looked around  
"Yo! Roxie! Over here" James waved from across the room, she walked over  
"Hey" She greeted him icily  
"Can't you be a bit more civil, I travelled across the country to see you" He said  
"I didn't ask you to come James, god you always have the worst timing" she grumbled  
He just laughed, "Hey Roxie there's someone I want you to meet" He waved at someone to come over, a tall blonde guy walked over and sat down smiling at Roxie.  
"Hey," the guy said extending a hand. Roxie just ignored it  
"Who is he?" Roxie asked irritated  
"He's a friend of mine, member of this chapter of my fraternity" James replied   
"I get it" Roxie said as she stood up "Mum and Dad sent you? Right, its time for Roxie to find a suitable mate, I can find my own person on my bloody own and I don't need anyone's approval of them!" She turned and started to leave, James caught her at the door  
"You know it's more complicated Roxie, you can't turn you back on the family, it's important"  
"I don't care, I don't need you all passing judgement on my choices, I moved here to get away from it all" As she left James called after her "You can't escape it Roxie, we're your family, we're in your blood!"  
  
When Roxie got back she found Sabrina sprawled out on the couch channel surfing.  
"Hey" Sabrina smiled at Roxie  
"Hey" Roxie replied as she flopped down on the couch and layed her head in Sabrinas lap  
"You ok?" Sabrina asked, concerned and she ran a hand through the other girls' hair  
"Yea" Roxie replied. They stayed in silence for a long minute before Roxie spoke again "My brothers come to visit"  
"Oh? Is that bad?" Sabrina asked  
"Well, sort of. I mean I love my brother and it's good to see him, but his intentions aren't that great" Roxie closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Sabrina's hand moving through her hair  
"What are his intentions?" Sabrina asked concerned  
"He's trying to find be a boyfriend" was the reply  
"Oh, so why don't you tell him your involved?"   
"I don't know, every boyfriend I've had, he's been so particular about, when I was 10 I was forced to break up with my first boyfriend because of something I brother didn't like about him"  
"Really?" Sabrina asked shocked  
"My family's very particular" Roxie stated  
"I suppose they wouldn't like you dating girls?"  
"I'm not sure, I don't think they'd mind, but I don't want my brother around digging through another relationship"  
"Is it me?" The blonde spoke softly  
"God, No!" Roxie sat up and looked into Sabrina's eyes "No" She stated firmly "It's just my family"  
"You sure?" Sabrina asked looking away  
"Yes, very sure" Roxie replied before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the other girls lips.  
  
When Roxie woke up she could hear people talking in the main room. She walked out to find Morgan chatting to James. "James!" She exclaimed shocked to see him  
"Hey Roxie" He replied  
"Roxie why didn't you tell me you had such a spunky brother?" Morgan asked as she fawned over James  
Roxie rolled her eyes then glared at James "What do you want?"  
"There's a frat party tonight and I scored you some invites" He pulled out three rolled up pieces of paper, designed to look like scrolls  
"Oh! It's the annual Alpha-Kappa-Beta Toga party!" Morgan squealed  
James just grinned and handed two of them to Roxie "I hope to see you there" he said before turning to Morgan "and I hope to see you later" He turned and left.  
"Here" Roxie handed both invites to Morgan  
"Aren't you going to go?" Morgan asked in shock  
"Of course not" Roxie replied "I'm not going to some stupid frat party so my brother can try to hook me up with his friends, besides I have a date" Roxie replied before heading back into her room.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Sabrina asked  
"My brother dropped by" Roxie replied as she climbed back into bed  
"Oh. What did he want" Sabrina snuggled close to the raven haired girl  
"He got me invites to some frat party"  
"The Alpha-Kappa-Beta toga party?" Sabrina asked with excitement  
"Yea, but we're not going" Roxie replied  
"Oh, I always wanted to go to a toga party" Sabrina replied  
"Well I've got us some dinner reservations, I wanted a quiet night with you. I didn't feel like watching a bunch of frat boys pawing my gorgeous girlfriend" Roxie said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde  
"Well I'm quite happy to go out to dinner with you, unless this is a different gorgeous girlfriend" Sabrina replied as she melted into the embrace  
"There's none quite as gorgeous as you" Roxie smiled  
"But there's other girlfriends?" Sabrina grinned back at Roxie   
  
TBC 


	4. 

A/N: Sorry about the length I was trying to make this longer but it just wouldn't, and due too the total lack of fic on the Sabrina Slash Group (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sabslash/) I thought I'd post what i've got then get to work on the next chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"This is so much better than some frat party" Sabrina smiled at her girlfriend over dinner  
"I'm glad your having fun" Roxie replied  
"Of course I am, besides I was thinking we could go home for dessert" Sabrina winked at Roxie who's mouth fell open. "Oh get your mind out of the gutter" Sabrina grinned "I was hoping to curl up in front of the TV with a tub of ice cream to two spoons"  
"Oh you know very well you were trying to get my hopes up, but that sounds great anyway" Roxie replied   
Sabrina smiled then looked down at her empty plate "Split the bill?" She asked  
"No way" Roxie objected "I've taken you out and I plan to pay"  
"Good cause I'm broke" Sabrina stood up "I'll meet you at the car"  
Roxie smiled as she watched the blonde leave, then stood up herself to take care of the cost of the meal.  
  
  
  
"Mmmmmmm" Sabrina licked the ice cream off the spoon.  
"This was a great idea," Roxie said as she moved closer to Sabrina and dipped her spoon in the tub of double chocolate chip ice cream the blonde was holding.  
"Glad you're enjoying yourself" Sabrina said waving her spoon at her girlfriend  
"How could I not, I've got you and ice cream, what more could a girl want"   
There was a fumbling of keys from outside, Roxie moved away from Sabrina slightly as the door swung open and Morgan and James burst in laughing.  
"Hey Roxie and ... I don't believe I've had the pleasure" James walked over and extended a hand to Sabrina "I'm James"  
"Sabrina" She replied cautiously shaking his hand  
"Ice cream, huh, seems like so much more fun than a frat party" James smirked, Morgan moved over and latched herself onto James and giggled  
"What happened to you date?" Morgan asked, James raised an eyebrow  
"Date?" He asked, Roxie sighed and wished Morgan could have forgotten, and maybe not brought her brother over  
"It's finished" Roxie replied simply  
"So when do I get to meet your guy?" James asked with a grin  
"Never" Roxie snapped "Keep you nose out of my business" She then stood up and stormed off.  
"I'll go see if she's ok," Sabrina said making a hasty exit with the ice cream.  
"You want to see my room" Morgan asked with a grin  
"No thanks, I better get going home" James replied before leaving Morgan pouting in the living room.  
  
"Roxie" Sabrina called after the other girl as she followed her into the room.  
"Sorry" Roxie said stopping and turning to face the blonde.  
"Hey, don't be" Sabrina said placing the ice cream carefully aside before wrapping her arms around her "I just think it might be easier to tell him about us"  
Roxie sighed "I guess, I just ... " Roxie took a moment thinking, "you don't know my family, that's all"  
"I want to know them, I want to be a part of them" Sabrina looked at her girlfriend "if you'll let me"  
Roxie smiled then brushed her lips against Sabrina's "Okay, I'll tell him about us, but you've got to be ready, he'll start harassing you, asking you questions"  
"I'm ready" Sabrina smiled  
"And if he doesn't like you he'll try to break us up" Roxie continued  
"Well it's just too bad there's no way I'm going anywhere"  
Roxie grinned "I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"I'll tell him tomorrow"  
"Good, now we have some unfinished ice cream" Sabrina looked over at the tub containing the slowly melting ice cream.  
"Can we eat it in bed?" Roxie asked  
"Definitely" 


End file.
